


Presents

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: X's Oneshots [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Cuddling, Fluff, Hugging, Kisses, M/M, Multi, Present fight, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Pairing: Comic/Tale/Red/EdgePrompt words: Birthday, present fightIt's Tale's birthday and Red and Edge fight over who has the best present for him.





	Presents

**Author's Note:**

> UT!Sans = Comic  
> UT!Papyrus = Tale  
> UF!Sans = Red  
> UF!Papyrus = Edge
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!

"i bet i have a much better present for tale than you!" Red growled, glowering at his younger sibling. Edge let out a small laugh.

"Just you watch!!! My present is the absolute greatest present ever made!!!!" Edge sneered.

"stop fighting over who has the best present." Comic drawled from the couch, looking at his fighting lovers with his left eye socket, his right one closed.

"i know pap will enjoy both of your presents." Comic explained, closing his left eye socket again.

 

"um... tale. can ya come here for a sec?" Red mumbled, blushing brightly. Tale nodded and walked over to him, eyeing him worriedly. He was hiding something behind his back. The shorter skeleton thrust a small, expertly in red paper wrapped box into his arms, looking away bashfully. Comic gave him a thumbs up from the couch, shooting him a smile, having watched the whole thing with high interest. Tale quickly tore away the packaging and gasped incredulously, staring down at the completely new and modern GPS and the gigantic set of geocache equipment consisting of (nerd alert! I'm gonna geek out here so if you're not interested in geocaching skip all the italic text (if you don't know what geocaching is I'll explain it in the end notes)) _about a dozen trackables, three geocaching coins, a post-it with the nickname and the password to a full-version geocaching account, more than a dozen different geocaches, including petlings (I think that's what the bottle-like geocaches are called), micros, nanos, a variety of small boxes, ... and an arsenal of log books and tiny pencils._ Tale laid it onto the table carefully before scooping Red up in a hug, chanting thank you, letting out a squeal of joy. The small skeleton's face was practically glowing with embarrassment.

"sweetheart, you're choking him." Comic noted calmly. Tale blushed and quickly drew back, letting Red go. The shortest skeleton stumbled a bit but smiled up at the birthday skeleton, shuffling over to his counterpart, sitting down on his lap. Comic wrapped his arms around the shorter with a small chuckle, hugging him close.

"I suppose now it is my turn!" Edge announced and proudly held out a big present wrapped in red paper. Tale took it with a smile and ripped the colourful wrapping down quickly, throwing it haphazardly to the floor. He gasped in astonishment as a black laptop was revealed, the expensive one he had been eyeing for some time because it fit perfectly into his bag. He set it down next to Red's present and embraced his counterpart tightly.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed gleefully. Once he was done squeezing Edge he sat down with the laptop and Comic helped him set everything up.

 

Red nudged Comic lightly.

"don't you wanna give him your present too?" Red asked, curious what the other had gotten Tale. Comic nodded and glanced over at the latter, catching his eye socket.

"got something for ya too." Comic announced, standing up. He walked outside, his partners following him curiously. He got out a remote as everyone stood in their front yard and the door to the garage opened slowly, revealing a sports car of the latest version. Tale stared at the red car in complete shock. Comic scratched the back of his skull nervously.

"i know it's not exactly like the one you wanted but..." Comic mumbled but was cut off when his lover barrelled into him with a hug.

"Oh my gosh it's so perfect it's even better than the rough sketch oh Asgore it's so beautiful I love it I love it I love it!!!!!" Tale rambled. Comic smiled.

"all yours, sweetheart." Comic agreed vaguely, smiling at his lover's antics.

"how?" Red asked disbelievingly.

"been saving for that car for eight years. totally worth it though." Comic explained, basking in his brother's happiness that flooded his soul through their bond. He buried his face in the other's hoodie, nuzzling the soft fabric happily.

"Thank you, Sans!!" Tale shouted, squeezing the shorter skeleton tightly. Comic smiled, blushing slightly. He was just glad that the taller skeleton enjoyed his gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Geocaching: You use a GPS System or a phone with an app to find small boxes, the geocaches. The geocaches are hidden somewhere and you only get the vague coordinates of the place where the geocache is hidden. You have to search for it and write your name into a small book that's in the box. The hiding places can vary, just like the sizes of the boxes. There are easy ones that are hidden under a stone or something and then there are more difficult ones. I once had to climb onto a train sign to get it (~11 feet).
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this great rarepair! If you did please leave a Kudos and a comment to show me exactly that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
